Two-Faced
by TotallyLegitPsychic
Summary: Having recently become his own person, Ezra decides that life may be even bleaker than he had originally thought. Truth be told, it's boring. At least Geth is there, practically asking to be annoyed out of his mind.


**A/N: Story. Yay. Wow okay so there's only like twenty fanfictions in this fandom. I'm not expecting many reviews because honestly there aren't many people in this fandom. But this idea came to me and I couldn't not write it. Anyway, I hear the movie rights to Leven Thumps have been sold to Celtic Rose Entertainment, so there's a possible movie in the future! Woohoo :D We'll just have to wait and see what fate has in store for us. Anywho, story time. Gather 'round, children and listen close, cause I'm not telling this again.**

"This is terrible." Ezra sat in the floor with the darkest of frowns on his newly acquired and remarkably human face.

"What?" Geth asked, looking up from the book he was reading. It wasn't at all interesting, but it was the only diversion he could find from Ezra's complaining.

"I hate this," Ezra huffed, not clarifying at all.

"Could you be more specific? You hate a lot of things," Geth replied flippantly.

"This!" Ezra gestured to himself in a general, sweeping motion. "It was bad enough having to be around you when I was that pathetic splinter, but now _this_. _This_ is _permanent_. I will forever be stuck like this, living with _you_. It's an outrage, and I demand something be done about it this instant."

"Ezra, you said you were tired of feeling so small and insignificant. You should be grateful Leven and Winter took the time to do the same thing they did for me and turn you into a person. It was either that or become part of me again," Geth sighed.

"Even the thought of that makes me shudder," Ezra snapped, crossing his arms.

"So be quiet and appreciate it." Geth went back to reading.

"It isn't fair," Ezra said after a few minutes of peaceful silence. Peaceful in Geth's opinion anyway. Ezra had thought it to be annoying and boring.

"What isn't?" Geth closed his book and tossed it on a nearby table, giving up on trying to concentrate.

"You always get to be happy and smiley and all I get to do is sit around and wallow in the horror that is life," Ezra said, flopping backwards onto the floor. His dark hair splayed out like a crooked halo around his head. Geth nearly scoffed at the irony.

"Oh, come on. I've seen you pretty happy before. Like when you first became your own person. You actually smiled for un-evil reasons," Geth argued.

"A spark amid a vast sea of darkness and depression," Ezra droned, drawing in a deep breath and sighing loudly. A bit overly dramatic if you asked Geth.

"I give up on you." Geth picked up a different book to read. It wasn't much more enthralling than the first. After ten minutes of silence, there was an actual hope that Ezra had shut up for good. Geth didn't dare peek over the top of his book for fear that Ezra would catch the eye contact and begin ranting again. A moment later Geth felt the bed he was sitting on dip from the weight of someone taking a seat beside him. He payed no mind to it and soon forgot.

"What are you reading?" Ezra said, a mere inch from Geth's ear. Geth yelped and scooted over a bit.

"Ezra! You nearly gave me a heart attack," Geth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers and thumb. A devious grin nearly split Ezra's face in two. His eyes, an interesting shade of violet, glinted with mischief.

"Good," he said, inching closer to Geth.

"Leave me alone please. Thank you," Geth requested, holding up his book to block the discerning gaze he was receiving from Ezra. Geth counted to ten slowly in his head, then let out the breath he had been holding. Maybe Ezra would be quiet now.

"Geth. Pay attention to me," Ezra demanded, jabbing his finger into Geth's shoulder. Geth ignored him with the hope that perhaps Ezra would give up.

"Geth." Another jab. "I'm bored." Two more. "Geth, please." This time Ezra tugged on a piece of Geth's hair.

"What?" Geth snapped, putting down his book and trying his best not to feel enraged.

"Entertain me, Geth. There's nothing to do," Ezra complained.

"Read, maybe? Come on, Ezra. The walls are covered in books," Geth suggested.

"You must be joking," Ezra said. He laughed, the sound ringing throughout the room.

"No, I'm not. Now please leave me alone," Geth responded.

"Geth," Ezra said, drawing out the word like it had about fifty letters. No response.

"Geth, help! I'm dying! Save me," Ezra gasped, sliding off the bed and landing in a heap on the floor. He waited a moment, then pouted when Geth didn't answer him.

"I see how you are. I thought we had something special," Ezra wailed with mock despair. Geth scratched his nose but otherwise didn't even move.

"There's a horrible creature underneath your bed, and it is about to eat me!" Ezra cried, desperate for some kind of recognition.

"That's nice, Ezra," Geth muttered. Ezra heard the sound of a page turning.

"I hate you," Ezra spat. Geth's only response was a halfhearted "Hmm."

"And now it isn't even like saying I hate myself because I'm not you anymore. Ha." Ezra stuck his tongue out at Geth, who ignored him once again. Sighing, Ezra slithered under the bed and came out the other side so that Geth's back was facing him. As stealthily as possible, Ezra climbed onto the bed, then curled his fingers around Geth's shoulders.

"Make love to me," he whispered. Geth screamed and leapt up, then threw his book at Ezra. It hit him in the face and he fell off the bed with a loud thump.

"I wasn't being serious," he whimpered.

"I don't care how serious you were. That was creepy, and I am so done with you now," Geth hissed, running a hand down his face. He turned and left his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Geth?" Ezra called from inside the room. Geth turned around and opened the door again.

"This is my room. You get out," Geth ordered, pointing at the hallway outside. Ezra grinned and tweaked Geth's nose on his way out the door. Geth resisted the urge to chase him down and give him a nice solid whack in the head.

**A/N: Okie dokie guys. That's all. Yeah, I was bored. Don't judge me. Yes, Ezra is OOC. But I really don't actually care. This was fun to write and that's all that matters. Anyway, while writing this I used the word "ranting" and I laughed because unintended puns, that's why. And then I used the word "thump" and laughed again. And then the word "then" autocorrected to "tree" and it was very much amusing. So you should review this. Yep. Okay. Thanks for reading this even though I'm probably talking to no one right now. I think this is by far the smallest fandom I have ever been a part of…oh well. I'm done now. Bye. Party on, dudes. Whatever.**


End file.
